mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 403: Hot Dog Wine
"Hot Dog Wine" was originally released on April 23, 2018. Description Hot dang, what a fancy episode this is. Put on your best cotillion garb before popping in the earbuds on this one -- we would hate for you to feel underdressed. Maybe toss on a brooch or two -- the NICE ones, you know? Suggested talking points: Nuclear Family Guy, Defeating the Tower of Terror, Public Porch, Fancy Wieners, Celebrity Wine: Why Not?, Five Blades, I Will Vacuum Your House for Twenty Dollars Outline 0:44 - Intro. Yakov Smirnoff is problematic. The brothers discuss just using audio from an episode of Family Guy for their 420th episode. 7:51 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user NickA07, who asks: How do i be brave on "The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror"? This will be my first time going on a drop tower ride, especially at walt disney world's hollywood studios. I felt like i don't wanna go on it because i'm scared. And i am tired of being scared. But my mom's said she's going on it, but her back hurts, i'm worried something could happen to her if i don't go on with her. IDK what to do when the time comes. What should i do? Should i go on with her or not? How do i be brave for this ride? How do i feel safe? I am just afraid what will it feel like when i float off my seat in the air when dropping. I do worry too much lol. Seriously i need help. 15:30 - I recently made some new acquaintances who live just a few blocks away from me. My friend and I were recently at their place working on a project, and we commented on their beautiful enclosed porch, to which they replied, "Oh yeah, you're free to use it any time, even if we're not home." I was shocked by this offer, but laughed it off as if they were just joking. However, my friend said she planned to drop by later this week and knit on their porch while they're at work. Am I right in not hanging out in the home of someone I don't know very well when they are not there, or am I missing out? - Porch Squatter in Portland 21:41 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user ?, who asks: How do u eat a hot dog in a fancy way? (There's a large picture of a hot dog included.) 28:47 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper, Audible. Message for Joe "Boobles". Message for Zack. Message for Ryan W and Josie G. Advertisement for Tights and Fights. 37:21 - Justin introduces a new game that they may only be able to play once: Celebrity Wine: Why Not? Justin has a list of celebrities, and Travis and Griffin have to match the wine to the celebrity and then guess the Wine Enthusiast scores: * 2007 Discovery Series Chardonnay - Dan Aykroyd, 83/100 *99 Ice Wine Cabernet Franc - Wayne Gretzky, 92/100 * 2014 Casa du Metz Thomson Grenache - Emilio Estevez, 92/100 * 2014 Chateau de Tigne Pinot Noir - Gerard Depardieu, 87/100 * 2008 Scaggs Vineyard Montage GSM - Boz Scaggs, 95/100 * 2012 Calling All Angels Chardonnay - Train, 86/100 47:01 - Y - Sent in by Steven Titus, from Yahoo Answers user "Boz", who asks: How do you describe taking out five blades out of your chest in a book? like one of my main characters in the book has got stabbed with five blades in his chest at the same time. how do i describe in detail of him taking out of the five blades and what he feels as he takes them out? HELP PLEASE btw he's not human...lol Update: he's an Animorhph but he can't die from it...but he still feels pain. He would react to it like a vampire would react to it. 52:55 - My wife and I recently moved into our first house. We keep to ourselves but try to be friendly with the neighbors. Yesterday, one of our neighbors' kids came to our door and asked if he could vacuum our home. A bit confused, but trying to be a good neighbor, we said he could vacuum upstairs. It took about ten minutes and we gave him five dollars. As he left, he gave us a handmade business card that said "I will vacuum your house for twenty dollars". Now we are living with the shame of underpaying a 12-year-old for a service we did not want or ask for. Do we owe this kid fifteen dollars? If so, how do we give him the money? Help! - Spotless in Seattle 59:58 - Housekeeping 62:57 - FY - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Spandey®?, who asks: Now back to sandals and non white socks, who thought that up? Category:Episodes Category:Celebrity Wine: Why Not? Category:Adrian Cowles Category:Graham Roebuck